


A New year Spoiled

by Kaleido_dance



Series: Spoiled [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, But Credence cries for it, Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, New Year's Eve, Office Party, Oral Sex, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Original Percival Graves, Rimming, Roughness, Unsafe Sex, not much though, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleido_dance/pseuds/Kaleido_dance
Summary: Credence and Graves attend the MACUSA New Year's eve party, and the boy gets to meet Percival's  boss, some friends and even his ex lover.





	A New year Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brain_curry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/gifts), [vilociraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilociraptor/gifts).



> Yeah, I know it's a whole week late for a New Year's eve party fic but whatever... I enjoyed writing this one much more than the Christmas especial since there are more characters and a lot of things happen hahah   
> I dedicate it to all of you who enjoyed my Spoiled fic, it really meant so much for me to receive your lovely comments and support. 
> 
> Thanks for everything!!

 

 

 

Credence had to admit that he was starting to feel significantly nervous about that party, it was not going to be like the last one he attended.  

Mr. Graves was helping him with his new three pieces suit and tying a perfect knot on his tie, holding the shirt’s neck with the scorpion pins just like he wore them himself. Credence swallowed hard at the brush of his fingers on his skin, and quickly looked away. 

 

“Are you alright, dear?” Asked the man raising his chin up to look him in the eyes.

 

“Yes, well...You know, maybe a bit nervous.” 

 

Percival smiled and carefully pulled him into a hug, trying not to ruin his perfectly combed hair. The boy leaned against him, breathing in his expensive cologne. 

 

“I understand you, Credence, but just try to relax and have fun. I’ll be with you the whole time and there will be a lot of people really, you might even go unnoticed…” 

 

“Then maybe it would be best if I just… stayed?” Offered Credence biting his lip and averting his gaze again. 

 

“That would be very cowardly Credence, I want you to overcome that lack of confidence and be part of our community.” Percival gave him a soft kiss on the lips and tucked his tie inside his waistcoat, buttoning it up with gentle fingers. “Besides, I think you know very well how much I want to show you off at MACUSA… you look devastating right now, baby boy, it would be a shame to keep you all for myself.”   

 

The man slid both hands to grab his ass greedily, kneading his buttocks hard over his trousers. 

 

“Mr. Graves…!” 

 

Credence blushed, but held to his strong shoulders while he pressed his body closer, unable to resist him.

 

“Don't you want to see the director’s office? I could let you bend over the desk like a good boy…”  

 

A moan escaped Credence's lips when he imagined himself sucking him off and making him stain his expensive suit on that office. Oh, mr. Graves would have to punish him for such crime over his important desk. 

 

But then, Percival had to push him away rather quickly at seeing the way Credence’s eyes stared at him.

 

“Now, now...we’re going to be late if we keep thinking about these kind of things. Just relax, Credence, no one will care much about you.” 

 

Both men stared at their reflection on the big dressing mirror before heading out of the changing room, checking that their looks were perfect and nothing was out of place. Percival guided his boy to the car with the hand on the small of his back, trying with all his might not to indulge on the temptation of caressing his sweet ass for the rest of the night. 

 

When they arrived at the MACUSA building a valet parked mr. Graves’ car and at the entrance they left their coats on a wardrobe. Credence clutched at Graves’s arm in awe when he saw the interior of the Woolworth skyscraper: everything was decorated with silver and gold, full of christmas ornaments and magical displays of light for the New Year’s eve party. And wherever they looked hundreds of very well dressed people flooded the halls, chatting cordially with champagne glasses on their hands. When they walked up the stairs to reach the main floor a waiter approached them with a tray of frizzing drinks, and each of them grabbed a glass. 

 

“Try and drink slowly, darling, we have a long night ahead of us and there’ll be plenty to drink.” Warned Percival in Credence’s ear when the waiter left, taking a small sip from his own cup, to which Credence nodded taking a small sip himself. But it proved to be a very hard task for the young man. Whenever they encountered someone, Percival introduced him as his son, something that normally surprised the person to no end, making them take a sudden interest in him. And these people weren’t just normal desk clerks, no, they were some of the most important people of the United States: head of this, director of that, presidents, high executives… And Percival chatted with them as if they were close friends, asking about their families and holiday destinations in vogue, but Credence felt unable to contribute to these kind of conversation, so he just drank, small sip after small sip. 

 

Thankfully, during the grand banquet he could keep his mouth full as an excuse. He was getting more and more anxious, all around him he saw people eyeing him furtively, or heard giggling and whispering behind his back. He knew they were talking about him and mr. Graves. And he thought that if he was aware of this, surely the man would be too, but Percival just seemed to be enjoying the party all the same, talking relaxedly with madam President at his left. She even tried to make a bit of conversation with Credence, but the boy only managed to start choking on his consommé. Graves patted his back and held his hand in a reassuring gesture under the table, Credence wished he could just pass out.

 

When the dinner ended, people started spreading off to the different halls where various bands played all sorts of music for the guests, and to Credence’s relief Tina and her sister Queenie came to his rescue. They took the boy away from the important people and to the fun part of the party, where the youngsters danced at the rhythm of swing. They taught him how to move his feet on the dance floor and gave him his first taste of giggle water, making him forget about his insecurities, enjoying himself at last. 

 

He had to take a break to go to the bathroom, so he left the girls and walked on his own to a nearby restroom. Inside, there was just another man splashing his face with water on a sink. Credence ignored him and went to the farthest toilet at the back. But when he was done, he turned and found the man watching him seriously, annoyed even. 

He recognised him then, it was Abernathy. Tina had bumped on him while dancing and the guy had seemed very annoyed but for some reason he had looked at Credence as if it was his fault. 

With a move of Abernathy's wand the bathroom door locked itself and Credence gulped, he was trapped. 

What if the guy wanted to duel? Mr. Graves haven't taught him anything about dueling yet, and he’d been very insistent on never using his magic to attack fellow wizards without motive.

But Graves wasn't there, he was alone and defenseless… 

 

Abernathy closed in on Credence, he had dried his face with a towel and his eyes were all red as if he’d been crying. He tucked his wand in his pocket but Credence couldn't help backing away from him, the man was eyeing him intently. Credence's back bumped against the back wall as Abernathy came closer, much too close for Credence's liking. 

 

“Watching you now it's crystal clear why Mr Graves chose you to be his lover…” He said, his voice low and slightly shaky. “So handsome, so tall, so young…” 

 

Abernathy raised a hand to cup Credence's face, he was a rather short man so he had to look up at him. Credence was paralyzed by his proximity, he could not even think of one single spell that could help him out of there, if that guy wanted to beat him he would stand no chance. 

 

“I could never compare to such a beautiful whore…” His trembling thumb brushed over Credence's lip. 

 

“I’m not a whor…” tried to reply the boy, but Abernathy suddenly lost his temper and slapped him across the face. 

 

“DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME, BOY!” He yelled at him, enraged. 

 

Credence stood very still, his heart stammered in his chest, he could not believe what was happening. The slap hadn't been that hard, but the skin of his cheek tingled unpleasantly. And Abernathy seemed to regret hitting him because he lowered his voice again, caressing his neck and jaw very gently, as an apology. 

 

“You don't have the slightest idea… of how lucky you are right now… for being allowed to touch him…” He was crying now, and buried his tear soaked face in Credence's neck. “ I can smell him...In your skin…” 

 

Credence understood then: that Abernathy guy was in love with mr. Graves, and was jealous of him apparently.

He was eyeing his lips now, very closely.

 

“Maybe… you could let me taste him in your kiss… just one last time…” 

 

Abernathy did not wait for his answer, he just stood on his tiptoes to reach his mouth and brushed his lips over his gently. Credence did not know what to do, he should have pushed him away maybe, but the situation was so bizarre he just couldn't move at all. Abernathy forced his mouth open and slid his tongue inside, kissing him sweetly. His fingers tangled with the short hair of the back of his head and a strong arm pulled his waist in an embrace. 

The boy just stood there, unable to do anything, allowing him to ravish his mouth as if he was the man he so desperately loved.  

 

Abernathy kissed him to his heart's content, and trailing a path of small kisses returned at last to his neck, to smell Graves’ cologne on him again. 

 

“I...I’m…so sorry…” He whispered taking a step back. “I just… I need some time to clear my mind… I’m sorry, boy” He returned to the sink and splashed his face again with cold water, keeping his head bowed down. 

 

Credence felt pity for him, but did not stay to comfort him, he used his wand to unlock the door and ran back to where Tina and Queenie were still dancing. He could not join them this time, the encounter had left him shaking, he thought about all the things he should have done to get away from him. But he was just a coward and had let the man take advantage of him. 

 

“Are you okay honey…? You seem troubled” Asked him Queenie after some stiff dancing. 

 

“I… I need to find Mr. Graves…” He had to explain what had just happened, he could not keep it secret. He had just cheated on him. 

 

Tina came right on time to help him:

 

“Oh, I think I saw him not long ago, he was with some friends... I think they went to his office to have a glass of his very expensive scotch, the one he stores in a secret cabinet.” She gave a loud laugh, and her sister started giggling uncontrollably. 

 

“Heee… Teeny! Remember that time when we tried to open it… !” Shrieked Queenie, her high pitched voice startled some people around them, Credence blushed in embarrassment. Both women were visibly drunk and started laughing at the memory. 

 

Credence took the chance to run to the nearest elevator, but when he got there he was shocked at the sight of the goblin that operated it. Gathering his courage he approached him and asked for directions to Percival's office. The Goblin took him up on the elevator and indicated him the way, but did not left until Credence gave him a tip from his pocket.

 

That part of the Woolworth building was much more quiet than the rest, the walls and ceilings of the halls were exquisitely decorated and Credence felt completely out of place. He walked cautiously along the corridor, as if fearing someone would come and ask him what he was doing there. And then he heard people laughing at the farthest door, where he understood was Percival's office, so he walked there feeling relieved for recognising the man's voice.

 

“Yeah, when he first asked, I thought he meant for me to take care of a kid, and you know I hate children…” He heard him say. 

Credence stopped, confused, was he talking about him? “Man, am I glad now to have followed his orders.” 

 

They all burst out laughing, their glasses clinking. Credence did not want to stay and hear it, but he just couldn't understand what he meant with that. Asked? Whose orders had followed Mr. Graves? Somebody knew about the obscurus before Graves?

 

“I’m just so envious, I’ve got to admit… he looks adorable.” Said another man. 

 

“He IS adorable, and such a good boy, he’s going to be the perfect pet.” 

 

Percival was boasting about Credence, he couldn't believe it, he was talking about him in a manner he would have never think him capable of. 

 

“Was he a virgin?” Asked another of the men with a smug tone. 

 

“Well of course he was… haven't you seen his face? He’s an angel, gave me all his firsts.” Said Graves, in a softer tone.

 

“Ooh, our Percy is in love…”

 

“Never thought I’d live to see him loving someone.” 

 

“Specially someone that is not himself…”

 

They laughed again and Credence had to take a hand to his chest, his heart was melting of sheer happiness, Mr. Graves admitted he loved him in front of his friends. And none of them seemed to mind the fact that Credence was another man. 

 

“So...when will you let us taste him?”  

 

“Never, Dennis, and you should be grateful I’m giving you a taste of my scotch, you bastard.”

 

More laughing, Credence took a step closer to the door because that Dennis guy was whispering something specially dirty about Credence's sweet ass. But then Percival hushed them and said with a very serious tone: 

“Someone is at the door, let me check…” 

 

Credence paralyzed at hearing his footsteps walking towards him, but he didn't hide, he had gone there to talk to him in the first place. 

 

“Credence, it’s you, what are you doing here all alone, darling?” He came closer and held his neck to bring him in for a kiss. Credence suddenly remembered his encounter with Abernathy in the restroom and pulled away from him. Percival arched his eyebrows.

 

“Have you been hearing from here…? I was just talking about you with my friends.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to overhear… I came looking for you and...I’m sorry, Mr. Graves.” Credence blushed, he had to tell him about the kiss, but he wouldn't do it in front of his friends. 

 

“It’s okay, baby, would you like to meet my colleagues? Come on in…” Graves pressed his hand on his back to make him walk into the office with him. The boy blushed even harder when he felt the eyes of all those men on him. 

 

“It’s just Credence, he was looking for me… allow me to introduce you: Stephan, Longinus, Trenton, and you already know Dennis.” 

 

Credence shook hands with each of them, but Dennis, the tall dark skinned man he remembered from the last party, held his hand in a way only Mr. Graves would, and bringing it up to his lips he kissed it softly. Percival immediately snatched his hand away from him, holding the boy close to his body and scowled at his friend. Credence couldn't help blushing hard at remembering the things they were saying about him just a minute before.  

 

“So, how did you guys meet each other?” Asked Stephan with a gentle smile, talking to Credence. 

He had to think about it, the first time Mr. Graves approached him was after one of the services Ma offered at the little chapel. 

 

“At church…” Said Credence blushing even harder. Percival’s friends burst out laughing and Credence could not really understand why, he was telling the truth. 

 

“Percy, you never told us you were a religious man!” Mocked him Trenton. 

 

“Don't you see? It's just an strategy to get to know chaste young boys like Credence...Percy, you perverted old dog.”

 

Credence looked at his feet embarrassed, that kind of talking was making him a bit uncomfortable, thankfully Mr. Graves noticed and tried to put an end to his suffering.

 

“Now that you all had your fun on our behalf, why don't you get the hell outta here? Credence and I need some privacy to talk about important matters…” 

 

“Important matters like the resistance of your desk, Percy?” 

 

His friends started laughing again and Percival opened the door with a spell and motioned them to leave his office. 

 

“You could at least let us watch…!” Complained Longinus while marching out. 

 

Dennis was the last one to leave, he turned to Credence to kiss his hand again. 

 

“Let me know when you get tired of old Percy, you can always come to my place for good company, I’ve got lots of toys that you’ll surely love to try...”

 

“Dennis get the fuck out of here now!” Percival stood between them and pointed his wand right at his chest, dead serious. 

 

“All right, all right… but don't take long, Percival, it’s almost midnight.” 

 

Dennis left and the door closed behind him, magically locking itself. The moment they were alone, Graves closed in on Credence, embracing him and holding his chin up for a gentle kiss.

 

“Sorry about all that, they become assholes when they drink.” 

 

The boy was still blushing for all the things he’d just heard,  he had so many questions now… but there was something more important to tell him.

 

“I need to talk to you, mr. Graves...something happened… I didn’t know what to do, I’m so sorry...I just…” Credence stammered and hid his face in Grave’s chest, he was about to cry.

 

“Hey, it’s okay darling, tell me what happened… did someone molest you while you were dancing with the Goldstein sisters?” 

 

Percival could very well picture some drunk imbecile trying to take advantage of his baby boy when he wasn’t around to protect him, and to his alarm  Credence hesitated for some moments before answering.

 

“I… didn’t know what to do...he kissed me and I… I just stood there… I’m so sorry…” Big tears rolled down Credence's cheeks now and it was difficult to understand him between his hiccups and sobs, but Percival clenched his fist tightly, swearing to himself to find that bastard and mash his face to a pulp for having touched his baby boy. 

 

“Who kissed you, Credence…? Where were you? Why wasn’t Tina with you…?” He tried to keep calm to get him to elaborate.

 

“I had to go to the bathroom...I went alone… I’m so sorry, and I understand if you hate me now… mr. Graves… I can go live with Tina until I find another place…” Credence pushed away from him, covering his face with his hand and shaking uncontrollably. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Credence, you’re my boy and if someone took advantage of you I’m going to kill him, just tell me who he was…” 

 

“No, please...! He was just hurt… he apologized to me, he didn’t mean to do it… please, don’t kill him” 

 

Percival sighed, he already knew who did it.  He held Credence close again, coming to sit on the corner of his desk to rock him softly in his arms, shushing him and placing kisses on his hair.

 

“It was Abernathy, wasn’t it?” He asked with a much gentler tone. Credence nodded. “That fucking bastard…”

 

“Please don’t hurt him… he was just mad because he loves you so much... please, mr. Graves…” 

 

Credence made an effort to stop crying, allowing Graves to wipe his tears away. 

 

“Then why did he kiss you?” 

 

“I don’t know… he hit me too, so maybe he was not thinking right…”

 

“Abernathy HIT you?! Now I’m gonna have to kill him…”

 

“No, no, it didn’t even hurt, it was just a slap… please…” 

 

Percival sighed again, trying to keep calm for him. 

 

“Fine… but I’ll talk to him, no one touches my boy and walks off so easily…”

 

“If you want to punish me, I understand I deserve it….” 

 

Credence lowered his gaze, his trembling hands went to his belt to unfasten it, feeling for the first time in months the chilling fear before the prospect of a beating. He couldn’t help wondering if mr. Graves would hit him as hard as his Ma did, and for a brief second, Graves stared as he took off his belt slowly, not understanding what he meant. But when realisation hit him, he quickly stopped him, holding his hands between his own to reassure him.

 

“Credence, it was not your fault… and even if it was, I could never cause you pain.” He embraced him tightly on his chest and running his fingers through the back of his neck. “You don’t deserve any punishment, but I can help you erase that bad taste from your mouth if you want.” 

 

Credence looked up at him, feeling relieved. 

 

“You are not angry with me?” He asked in a thread of voice. 

 

“I could never be angry with you, darling, you're perfect… You’ve been such a good boy tonight, and I think I had promised something if you did well, hadn't I?” Percival looked at him seductively, stroking Credence's lip with his thumb. 

 

The boy nodded, he remembered all too well what he had said, and felt his cock twitching eagerly inside his pants. He blushed again at the contact of their lips, relieved to feel the familiar taste of his mouth at last. The kiss quickly became much more, both were intoxicated with alcohol and needed to make up for the past hours where they weren’t able to touch each other nearly as much as they have wanted to. 

 

“Merlin, baby you are beautiful… I’ve been wanting to touch you like this the whole night…” Graves slid both hands down to his perfect ass, groping his buttocks a bit too hard and searching for his crease over the fabric of his trousers. “You have no idea of how many men have been watching you tonight...wanting to do this to you, darling.” 

 

Credence breathed hard at the thought, he felt waves of arousal washing over him as he grinded his crotch between mr. Graves’s legs, well aware of the hardening bulge in there. 

 

“You are the only one I want, Mr. Graves…” whispered Credence in his mouth, meeting his eyes to back up his words. 

 

“I know, darling, now go down on daddy like a good boy…” Ordered the man biting his lip softly. Credence’s knees wobbled at hearing his grave voice so he just did as he was told, looking up at him while his hands unfastened his belt and opened the fly of his pants. He loved when Graves called himself daddy, and he loved being a good boy for his daddy. 

He took his hard cock out of his underwear and rubbed it on his face, smelling him, before taking the head inside his mouth. Percival stared at him open-mouthed, and pressed the back of his head forward, carefully enough so as not to ruin his perfectly slicked hair. 

 

“So good… my baby boy… were you hungry for my cock?” 

 

Credence swallowed him deeper, nodding with his head as he could to let him know how hungry he was, hollowing his cheeks to suck him harder. 

 

“Good boy, then eat it well and I might fuck you on the director’s desk…” 

 

Credence whined loudly at that prospect and started sucking him faster, drooling generously and wrapping his tongue around his flesh the way he had taught him. Seeing mr. Graves fully dressed in his best suit with only his perfect cock out was too much for Credence, he had to take his spare hand inside his own pants to touch himself. 

Graves grinned at that, and grabbing the boy by the neck he forced his cock out of him and threw him over the desk, pushing his face onto his neat office parchment, smearing it with saliva. 

 

“Daddy…“ Moaned Credence with his adult and sexy voice, breathlessly. He loved when mr. Graves was rough with him, making clear what a dominant man he was. With a quick tug the man pulled his pants down and kneeling behind him, he lapped between his buttocks, making him grip the edges of the desk in ecstasy. Percival even spat at his hole to make him wetter before thrusting his tongue in, and after some delicious licking he stood again to bend over him. 

 

“I love the way they look at you, darling…” He grunted while his finger penetrated him mercilessly. “Oh, they would love to fuck you like this, baby boy… but you’ve got to tell them that you're mine…” 

 

Graves bit his ear and leant back to take a look at his soft ass, taking his wet fingers out of him and bringing the head of his member to his hole. 

 

“Tell them that you only love daddy's cock…” 

 

He pushed inside of him in a swift motion, making him gasp, his young heart almost stopping within his chest. Percival reached for his throat, holding him still with his strong hand. 

 

“Say it.” He ordered. 

 

Credence could barely breathe under the pressure of his fist. 

 

“I… I only… love d-daddy’s cock…” His voice came out in a sob, and the moment Graves released him he coughed harshly, but instead of being afraid or infuriated by the choking he found himself pretty aroused, his dick was harder than ever. 

 

“That's right, even if you could have a dozen cocks banging you at once… you’d only think of me, baby boy…” Percival started fucking him at last, pounding hard against him and making the whole desk shake under the weight of it. “I’m your daddy…” 

 

Credence moaned and writhed under him, the alcohol made everything seem so much more dream-like, he felt weightless and light-headed. He could see their reflection on the glass door of the cabinets that surrounded the desk, it was an incredible picture, but when Graves vanished Credence's pants it became even hotter. He brought his left knee up on the desk, to spread him wider and enter him deeper. In the hustle, his knee hit the golden nameplate that read 'Director P. Graves’,making it fall to the floor.

 

“Oh, dear… the Director will get pretty mad at you for that…” whispered Percival dangerously on his ear.

 

Credence could barely hold to the desk, the pounding was so intense now that he had to concentrate on keeping still for him, while Graves slid in and out of his tight ass. His soft cheeks shook under the constant slapping of his hips and all Credence could do was hold to the desk and try to breathe in between the desperate chant of 'ah, ah, ah’ that escaped his mouth. 

The warm feeling of Percival’s cock inside him was so nice he was getting close now and needed to touch himself desperately. 

 

“Daddy...please… Ah… I need to… ah…”

 

Graves could feel himself close too, he was fucking him a bit rougher than usually to end it faster. He took his hand under Credence's leg to reach his leaking cock and started masturbating him hard. The boy moaned loudly, arching his back beautifully. With his trembling wrists he hit an ornate golden ink pot and it fell to the floor too, but Percival was too concentrated on the matter at hand to even care. The desk was shaking so violently that other things started falling too: a marbled pen holder with it's pen, some paperweights, letter parchment and the carved glasses his friends drank in. 

 

“come now baby boy, come for daddy…” 

 

Percival pressed Credence's body tightly against himself, making his thrusts very short and deep, while his hand mastubated him much harder. 

 

“But… the d-desk…” Protested the boy, shaking from the intensity, he couldn't hold much longer. 

 

“It's okay, darling… spill your cum on it, come on…” 

 

The man held his boy by the throat again, making him arch his back further back while his dick started spurting cum all over the wooden surface, staining the few things that still remained intact. His desperate groan was muffled by Percival's grip and his whole body shook under him, tightening painfully around his cock. 

 

“That's it, baby… spill all of it, all of your milk on the director's desk… what a naughty boy you are, darling… so fucking naughty…” Graves held him close, whispering in his ear while he was still inside him, it took him some more thrusts before he came too. But he remained inside him for a minute, until his cock went limp, and he watched their bodies breaking apart at last. He loved seeing his hole dripping cum, and with gentle movements he fingered him to help him spill all of it over the desk too. His boy moaned softly while Percival kissed his neck and whispered praises on his ear.

 

Letting go of him, he helped Credence to get off the desk, but the boy just fell to the floor and leant his back on the wood to catch his breath. 

 

“I’m… I’m sorry for messing your desk Mr Graves…” He stuttered, trying to collect the papers and stuff that had fallen during the lascivious act. But Percival had already buttoned up his pants and with his wand made everything return to place, cleaning the surface too, just as if nothing had happened there. Then, he bent to hold his face close, kissing his red lips devotedly.

 

“You need to stop apologizing for everything, Credence… I was the one making you come and I loved watching it, you're the first person ever allowed to stain my desk.” 

 

The man helped his boy up from the floor and produced his pants for him to put back on. With utmost care he tucked his limp cock inside his underwear again and buttoned his fly. Credence smiled nervously at that, holding to his arms while he buckled his belt back on and adjusted his waistcoat to look as good as before. 

 

“I loved it too, Mr Graves… you… you make me feel wanted.” He whispered shyly, feeling a shiver run through his spine as a remnant of the orgasm. He stepped on his tiptoes to kiss his lips tenderly, but broke apart feeling guilty again for what had happened with Abernathy. “I’m sorry, Mr Graves, I shouldn't have let him kiss me. You know that I’m only yours.”

 

“It's okay, sweet baby, was he the first to try to molest you? Apart from me, that is” Asked Percival with a playful smile.

 

“You didn't molest me, Mr Graves, I’ve wanted your touch since we first met…” 

 

They stared at each other for few seconds, the way Credence bit his lip with his pearly teeth made Graves want to forget about the party and apparate back home as fast as he could. He simply held his neck softly, stroking his throat with the thumb.

 

“I don't want you to worry about it anymore, okay? It was not your fault, Credence. Now let's go back to the party before they come looking for us.”

 

Credence smiled and let him guide the way out of the office and down the elevator. His ass felt still a bit damp, but he couldn't mind it in the least, it was a reminder of the incredible sex they’d just had, in the director's office. And all of Graves's friends knew about it, they knew Credence was Mr. Graves's boyfriend, not just his son. 

Down at the main hall they met them, and one of the waiters brought them champagne, for the countdown was about to begin. 

 

Dennis winked an eye at Credence, and Trenton elbowed Percival with a knowing smile, but nobody else seemed to notice how they held hands, or the sweet kiss that the man ventured while everyone cheered. And they drank and hugged their friends and drank some more, singing along the Auld Lang Syne

 

It was the beginning of the best year of Credence's life.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


End file.
